


G.O.L.D. pre writing

by CaptainDabsalot



Series: Thorn Industries bonus material [2]
Category: G.O.L.D., Thorn Industries | Industrias Espino | ソーンインダストリーズ
Genre: Other, Pre writing, story board
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:49:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 853
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24916399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainDabsalot/pseuds/CaptainDabsalot
Summary: Pre writing for G.O.L.D.
Series: Thorn Industries bonus material [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1803073





	1. G.O.L.D. The storyboard

7/2/19  


# G.O.L.D. : The storyboard

  


### Characters

  
Gabor, Olivia, Léon, Dicy, Nina, Ishmael, Ned, Ashley, Prof. Katherine Grâce, Prof. Daniel Smith, Liam, Ava, Valerie, Averie, Mr. Harvey, Jade

### Places

  
Home Villige, Sail City, Acrian Empire, Hidden Camp, Neon Emerald City, forest, Ice desert, the big ocean, nowhere, found city  


### Elements

  
Fire, Aqua, Natural, Night, Day, Ice, Normal, Electricity, Rocks, steel, Sand, Poison, Wind  


### Effects

  
Flame, Poison, Spun, Flattened, Burned, Traped, Heal, Radiate, Reflect, Counter, Frozen, Explode, Reverse, Itch, Invissible, Flipped, Power, Defense  


### Weapons

  
Swords, knives, Bows & Arrows, Syth, Boomerange, Canon, Gun, Fireworks, Bolts, Food, Trees, Wands, Lance, Club, Bat, Laser, Taser, Sticks, Jutsus, Real Attacks  


### Games

  
G.O.L.D.


	2. Ideas for G.O.L.D. Arc 6/7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written during Arc 5 as a road map. I finished Arc 6 but did not start on Arc 7. But major spoilers ahead. (I stuck to the plan really well this time.)

Ideas for G.O.L.D. Arc 6/7

•kill off Esmeralda Jimena  
•Certain Heroes, Students, & Professors head into the forest in search.  
•The Sevem encounter villains and beasts.  
L Nina v. Serpent Dude, Ned v. Octo mer, Ishmael & Ashley v. Twin Kaz, Dicy v. Cain Tubal, Léon v. Business Guy, Olivia v. Markie.  
•Jade heals Rachel only enough to run.  
•Gabor vs Jade. Final Valley recreation. He unlocks his Powerful Eye.  
•Respite:Gabor meets and converses w/ Sophia herself. Learns most of the truth.  
•Arc 7 start:The path twords recovery.  
•G.R.A.N.D. & All Sun T on the island of Elo.  
•O.R.A. at Sail City & CSL at Rof.  
•Take a peak at the hierarchy of the villas:Athanasiadis, Serpent Dude, Cain Tubal, Dr. Chad, Jade Harvey, Rachel Em, Liam Niji, Business Guy, Markie Sof. 


	3. Aspiring Heroes and their teams

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This was written sometime during Arc 5, I think. Some info was added during Arcs 6 & 7\. Finally three names were added a week or so ago since I couldn't think of them then. They are Cassidy who is sometimes called Dee, and Yin & An.  
> Elo was originally spelled Elio.  
> X.Y.A.D. was misspelled Z.Y.A.D.  
> Naomi was on twice. At Elo & at home.

### Pre Amican Atrocity

  


#### Amica

  
G.O.L.D. Gabor Gen Olivia Opnore Léon Cruz-Jose Dicy LeRen  
N.I.N.A. Nina Nia Ishmael Tahan Ned McAnn Ashley Durant  
R.M.R.F. Rachel Em Markie Sof Ryōka Yamanaka Futaba Chidori  
L.A.V.A. Liam Niji Ava Lane Valerie Cler Averie Cler  
I.O. Jim Hawkins Otis Gastin  


#### Rof

  
C.A.R. Cecilia Jose Alfons Echkart Robby Bird  
J.C.K. Jalil Smit Conner Cado Kris Pierre  
R.N.L. Ryan Lee Nicholas Bean Luca Giovanna  
M.I.N. Markus Kal ino Okabe Naomi Itō  


#### IO

  
B.A.N.D. Bos Bon Akira Kujo Noah Ildson Dayo Kayode  
M.N.A.H. Mar Lam Norah Oft Adrian Jenkins Helen Martha  
I.S. Ing-Wen Isai Svante Starvos  


#### Xi

  
D.M. Doug Golden Max Kwan  
T.U. Tali-Ni Fang Yu  
M.X. Meixiu Xiao Xuhi Long  


#### Qat

  
E.R.R.X. Esmeralda Jimena Jazmin Reyes Crissy Reyes Xóchitl Rivero  
C.V. Charlemion Morse Ani Vargas  


#### Kal

  
C. | H. | P. Carlos Salva Hector Gouveia Paulo Souza  


### Post Amican Atrocity

  
Elo G.R.A.N.D. Gabor Gen Robby Bird Adrian Jenkins Naomi Itō Cassidy Gen  
Sail City O.R.A. Olivia Opnore Ryan Lee Akira Kujo  
Rof 1 C.S.L. Cecilia Jose Svante Starvos Léon Cruz-Jose  
NEC X.Y.A.D. Xuhi Long Yin Lei An Lang Dicy LeRen  
Now Evil Liam Niji Markus Kal Mar Lam Fang Yu Xóchitl Rivero Paulo Souza  
F.U.R. Futaba Chidor Ryōka Yamanaka Jazmin Reyes  
Now Dead Doug Golden Helen Martha Esmeralda Jimena Carlos Salva Jim Hawkins  
Disappeared/home Otis Gastin Jalil Smit Ino Okabe Bos Bon Ani Vargas Hector Gonveia  
Rof 2 C.N.L.K. Conner Cado Nicholas Bean Luca Giovanna Kris Pierre  
Xi A.V.A.T.M. Ava Lane Valerie Cler Averie Cler Tali-Ni Meixiu Xiao  
IO MRI Ned McAnn Crissy Reyes Ing-Wen Isai  
Qat MIC Charlemion Morse Ismael Tahan Max Kwan  
N.O.N. Nina Nia Dayo Kayode Noah Ildson  
A.N. Ashley Durant Norah Oft


	4. The second Storyboard for G.O.L.D.

10/2/20  


# The second Storyboard for G.O.L.D.

  


### Characters

  
Gabor Gen, Olivia Opnore, Léon Cruz-Jose, Dicy LeRen, Nina Nia, Ishmael Tahan, Ned McAnn, Ashley Durant, Bruce "All Sun T" Asui, Mark "Ameri Fruan" Thorn, Juno "Ms. Energy" Vita, Daniel Smith, Katherine Grace, Henry & Hazel McAnn, Mattie & Layla Gen, Cassidy Gen, Robby Bird, Adrian Jenkins, Naomi Itō, Ryan Lee, Akira Kujo, Cecilia Jose, Svante Starvos, Xuhi Long, Christiana "Crissy" Reyes, Ing-Wen Isai, Charlemion Morse, Max Kwan, Dayo Kayode, Norah Ildson, Norah Oft, Jade "Sapphire" Harvey, Rachel Em, Markie Sof, Serpent Dude

### Places

  
Island of Elo, Sail City, Hero Academy Rof, Neon Emerald City, The School for Rising Heroes IO, Qat School of Heroics, City of Nashwa, Alat, Xi Academy for Heroes, Acrian Empire, Ice desert, the big ocean, nowhere, found city  


### Elements

  
Fire, Aqua, Natural, Night, Day, Ice, Normal, Electricity, Rocks, Steel, Sand, Poison, Wind, Fairy  


### Effects

  
Flame, Poison, Spun, Flattened, Burned, Traped, Heal, Radiate, Reflect, Counter, Frozen, Explode, Reverse, Itch, Invisible, Flipped, Power, Defense, None, Choked, Glow, Glitter, Electricuted  


### Weapons

  
Swords, knives, Bows & Arrows, Scythe, Boomerange, Cannon, Gun, Fireworks, Bolts, Food, Trees, Wands, Lances, Clubs, Bats, Lasers, Tasers, Sticks, Jutsus, Real Attacks, Ax, Pick axe, Fishing Rods, Shields, Illusions  


### More Characters

  
Athanasiadis, Liam Niji, Cain Tubal, Chad Roberts, Mar Lam, Ava Lane, Valerie Cler, Averie Cler, Tali-Ni, Meixiu Xiao, Ryōka Yamanaka, Futaba Chidori

### Games

  
G.O.L.D. In progress 7/2/19 - 6/23/20, WIP  
|+Arc 1-6 Completed 7/3/19 - 6/29/20  
|+Arc 7-9   
|+Arc 10 & beyond  
G.O.L.D.: Re-energized

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see things have changed quite a bit.


End file.
